


The Furry Road

by somedayisours



Series: Fanfiction.net Can Suck My— [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Internal Monologue, Post-Canon, Purgatory, Reflection, and during
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: Sometimes Max wishes they were still alive.





	The Furry Road

Max has been in purgatory for a long time, but not once has he ever met anyone more dedicated to the belief of their livelihood than Furiosa. The Not-Wives as well, he'll admit, but there's something special about Furiosa. She's like a dying star, blinding with how it burns the brightest before it collapses in onto itself. What she's doing now, her run through purgatory while set ablaze must be her final attempt at redemption.

When she's long gone, taken into heaven, her path becomes Fury Road. No matter how many times purgatory changes to fit earth, her road is always there, burned into the ground. Immortal.


End file.
